Find 815
thumb|right|Logo Find 815 to druga gra bazująca na serialu Zagubieni ''stworzona przez producenta serialu ABC Studios. Gra rozpoczęła się 31 grudnia 2007 i odkrywała nowe tajemnice przed fanami serialu. Główna strona gry Find815 , była dostępna przez osiem tygodni a następnie zamknięta w dniu rozpoczęcia czwartego sezonu. Gra rozpoczyna się z momentem udostępnienia oświadczenia dla prasy na stronie Flyoceanicair.com gdzie stwierdza się, że linie Oceanic ponownie uruchamiają przeloty po długotrwałym śledztwie, które toczyło się w ramach zaginięcia lotu 815. Historia toczy się wokół technika IT Sama Thomasa który próbuje odnaleźć swoją miłość, Sonya, która była na pokładzie samolotu Oceanic lotu 815. Sam był zaangażowany w kampanie przeciwko decyzji linii lotniczych o przerwaniu poszukiwań zaginionego samolotu, jest rozczarowany, że chcą reaktywować loty i powrócić do biznesu. Gracz dowiaduje się o stronie Sama poprzez sabotowany film wideo zamieszczony na stronie Fly Oceanic Air Szczegóły oraz pomoc dotycząca gry na stronie Lostpedii: Find 815 - pomoc Ogólne informacje Historia będzie się toczyć przez pięć tygodni aż do premiery dając graczowi duży zasób wiedzy o kulisach wydarzeń wypadku Lotu 815. Historia została podzielona na pięć rozdziałów. Każdy rozdział został zaplanowany tak, aby umożliwić graczowi odsłonięcie maksymalnie jednego obfitującego w ciekawostki rozdziału na tydzień, umożliwia to specjalny zegar u dołu strony który blokuje odsłonięcie następnych wskazówek w ten sposób aby nie można było odsłonić więcej niż jeden rozdział na tydzień. Rozdział pierwszy |thumb|right|280px| Obraz z telewizora Sama. Sam Thomas ogląda w telewizyjnych wiadomościach relacje na temat zaginionego lotu Oceanic 815. Po najdłuższych poszukiwaniach w historii firmy, Oceanic Airlines zdecydowało się zakończyć poszukiwania samolotu i w ciągu najbliższych dni oficjalnie uznać wszystkich pasażerów za zmarłych. Sam widzi siebie w relacjach wypowiadającego się na temat swojej zaginionej dziewczyny o imieniu Sonya. Po chwili Sam otrzymuje wiadomość email od nieznanego nadawcy. Wiadomość zawiera list, w którym nadawca podaje się za przyjaciela jego ukochanej który z wyrazami żalu i współczucia wysyła mu zdjęcie, które ma go pocieszyć w tej trudnej chwili. Sam po chwili orientuje się, że coś jest nie tak ze zdjęciem i film urywa się. W tym momencie przed oczami gracza/widza pojawia się wirtualny laptop ze zdjęciem ukochanej od anonimowego autora listu oraz oryginalne porównawcze zdjęcie z biurka Sama. Zadaniem gracza jest odnalezienie różnic w zdjęciu nadesłanym w anonimie. Kiedy gracz je znajdzie musi je maksymalnie powiększyć. W ukrytych miejscach (niebieskich oczach, pieprzyku w pobliżu nosa, szramie na czole) gracz odnajduje mikro-wiadomości są nimi: "Sunda Trench," "Christiane I," "Black Rock," oraz "Tell no one, grave consequences". Kiedy gracz ukończy „misje” pojawia się dalszy ciąg filmu gdzie widzimy Sama zapisującego te hasła w notatniku a następnie piszącego list do autora listu gdzie pyta go: „Kim jesteś? (ang. Who are you?)”. Sam otrzymuje automatyczną odpowiedź z serwera, że wiadomość nie może zostać dostarczona do nadawcy. W tym momencie gracz ma za zadanie odnaleźć wśród sterty znaków zaszyfrowanej odpowiedzi z serwera, loginu nadawcy. Rozwiązanie to the-maxwell-group.com. Po wykonaniu zadania na ekran gracza powraca dalszy ciąg filmu – widzimy Sama robiącego notatkę z nowego odkrycia a po chwili Sam podbiega do mapy i odkrywając z pod stosu notatek mapę zaznacza na niej nazwę z mikro-wiadomości – miejsce "Sunda Trench" (Sunda Trench nazywany jest też Java Trench czyli po polsku Rów Jawajski). Wkrótce jak można wnioskować z korespondencji mailowej z udostępnionego graczowi komputera Sama (jego poczty oraz przeglądarki internetowej) wysyłał on list do przyjaciółki Tracey R. Próbuje się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o tajemniczej ''Christiane I, w wiadomości zwrotnej od przyjaciółki wynika, iż Tracey ustaliła, że jest to jacht zacumowany w porcie w Jakartcie. Po przeczytaniu wiadomości Sam kontaktuje się z Davidem Massinghamen i w liście prosi o szybkie zarezerwowanie lotu do Jakarty. ---- |thumb|right|280px Po odpowiednim czasie na ekran gracza powraca dalszy ciąg historii. Sam słyszy hałas w sąsiednim pokoju w sypialni. Gdy wchodzi do pokoju okazuje się że hałas powodowało nie domknięte i targane przez wiatr okno. W momencie zamykania okna Sam widzi w szybie odbicie swojej dziewczyny. Gdy odwraca się nikogo za nimi nie ma. W tym momencie film się kończy a gracz musi odnaleźć - klikając kursorem - przedmioty w pokoju powiązane z różnymi sezonami Lost. Po kliknięciu na odpowiedni przedmiot gracz dostaje do wglądu serie zdjęć związanych z danym przedmiotem. Te przedmioty to: * płyta CD "Driveshaft - Live In Jakarta", * naszyjnik z pereł, * krzesło. Według wskazówki na początku misji, przedmioty te mają mięć duże znaczenie w serialu. Po wykonaniu zadania gracz proszony jest o odwiedzenie innych witryn partnerów producenta serialu Yahoo Australia lub ABC.com w celu wykonania dodatkowej misji która polega na zapakowaniu plecaka Sama (jak pamiętacie Sam wybiera się w podróż). Po zapakowaniu rzeczy gracz dostaje ekskluzywne hasło które ma wykorzystać na stronie Find815. Hasło to Matthew a na stronie jednego z partnerów ABC hasłem jest Abaddon. Kiedy gracz wpisze je w pole po wykonaniu misji z poszukiwanie tajemniczych przedmiotów dostaje dostęp do ekskluzywnej wskazówki sezonu 4. Wskazówką jest strzępek papieru z numerem telefonu. Jest to „gorąca linia” Linii lotniczych Oceanic 888-548-0034. Po wykręceniu numeru włącza się automatyczna wiadomość. ''(2008/01/03) ::Dziękujemy za telefon do Oceanic Airlines, gorącej linii poświęconej lotowi 815. Informacje są uaktualniane wraz z postępami śledztwa. Śledztwo jest w toku i potrwa jeszcze dłuższy czas. W tym momencie nie dysponujemy żadnymi nowymi informacjami dotyczącymi zaginionego lotu 815. Jeśli jesteś członkiem rodziny lub osobą bliską w stosunku do któregoś z pasażerów lotu Oceanic jest nam bardzo przykro z powodu Twojej straty. Dokładne informacje są dostępne w specjalnych oświadczeniach dla rodzin zaginionych. Informacje dla rodzin są aktualizowane wraz z postępami śledztwa i umożliwiają wymianę zdań pomiędzy lekarzami medycyny, prokuratorem /(ang. coroner w Polsce śledztwo prowadzi prokurator)/ i innymi osobami połączonymi ze śledztwem. Skontaktuj się ze swoim koordynatorem do spraw śledztwa lub zadzwoń później po więcej informacji. '' ---- Po pewnym okresie czasu gracz może odnaleźć w skrzynce mejlowej Sama wiadomość od Oceanic Airlines. W wiadomości linie piszą że z powodu niekorzystnego dla firmy wywiadu telewizyjnego są zmuszeni zwolnić go z pracy. W skrzynce nadawczej Sama możemy znaleźć list wysłany do linii Austral Air gdzie wysłał prośbę o pracę. W między czasie Sam otrzymuje wiadomość głosowa na swojej komórce od swojej mamy która nie pokoi się o jego obsesję. ---- Ostatnią wskazówką dla tego rozdziału historii jest pierwszy "wpis" w wideo-pamiętniku Sama. Podsumowuje on wszystko to co do tej pory udało się nam dowiedzieć. Mówi też że wkrótce wybiera się w podróż do Jakarty gdzie na pokładzie Christiane I będzie poszukiwał statku Black Rock. Kończąc rozdział pierwszy gry powinniśmy mieć zielone wszystkie pola w zakładce My Progress. Jeśli któreś nie jest zielone powinniśmy się uważnie przyjrzeć czy czegoś nie przeoczyliśmy. Rozdział drugi thumb|240px|right thumb|240px|left Tym razem widzimy Sama udającego się na jednostkę badawczą Christiane I. Na statku spotyka kapitana Ockhama który nic nie wiedząc odmawia jego przyjęcia na pokład. Wkrótce okazuje się że zepsuł nawigator statku gdzie Sam wykwalifikowany informatyk twierdzi że jest w stanie nareperować go -dostaje trzy minuty. Tu zaczyna się zdanie dla gracza obok znajduje się zdjęcie układu scalonego który niczym puzzle musi poukładać gracz. Kiedy mu się uda przed oczami gracza pojawia się dalsza część filmu. Gracz kapitanem poznaje też Owena Talbota który jest członkiem wyprawy do cieśniny Sunda. Jest dosyć podejrzliwy i zadaje Samowi dosyć dwuznaczne pytania w tym o jego dziewczynę Sonye. Sam dowiaduje się że może być przydatny w miejscu do którego się udaje (Sunda Trench) ponieważ dochodzi tam do anomalii elektromagnetycznych które mogą uszkodzić sprzęt. W między czasie gracz dostaje maila w którym są same liczby ale nie które liczby są wyróżnione innym stylem czcionki ''-11.1784'' nadawca nie jest znany ale właśnie z tego powodu możemy podejrzewać że chodzi o Maxwell Group. 240px|thumb|right Następnym zadaniem dla gracza było odnalezienie w kajucie Sama przedmiotów związanych z poprzednimi sezonami Lost są nimi: * Paletki do tenisa stołowego * Obrazek z kłębem dymu * Obrazek na biurku z zdjęciem balonu Po kliknięciu na książkę znajdującą się na łóżku należy wpisać hasło które można dostać po odwiedzeniu i wygraniu mini-gry na jednej z partnerskich stron twórców serialu. Po wpisaniu hasła "423 Cheyenne Walk" lub "Daniel Faraday" (Yahoo) widzimy wnętrze książki która zawiera odręczną notatkę: * Jeśli znalazłeś /książkę;notes/ proszę oddać Penny 020 7946 0893. ** Po połączeniu liczb z zaszyfrowanego maila -11.1784 oraz odpowiednim wstawieniu spacji i kropek otrzymujemy następujące współrzędne 02.07 94.60893 -11.1784 które po zamienieniu na współrzędne geograficzne odpowiadają północnej części Sunda Trench -Mapa W między czasie Sam otrzymuje też kolejną wiadomość głosową od swojej mamy które ponawia prośbę o skontaktowanie się z nią gdyż zaczyna coraz bardziej martwić się o stan Sama. Na komputerze możemy już obserwować następujące strony z przeglądarki internetowej Sama: * The Black Rock-historia XIXw. statku który transportował złoto i niewolników ** Zaginął * Amelia Earhart -historia kobiety która jako pierwsza chciała okrążyć glob. ** Zaginęła * The Sunda Stories -historia odnotowanych przypadków zaginięć w cieśninie Sunda. * The Sunda Trench -dane na temat samej cieśniny * Fly Oceanic Air W skrzynce pocztowej możemy znaleźć dwa nowe maile wysłane przez Sama dotyczące radiostacji która miała nadawć historyczne materiały o zaginięciu Ameili Earhart do urzędu do spraw transmisji radiowych, oraz następny list do Tracy w którym twierdzi że jej kamera nie działa zbyt dobrze; na wszystkie wysłane wiadomości dostał odpowiedź- od urzędu transmisji dowiedział się że nie ma żadnych informacji o takowej audycji a Tracy wyraża swoje zdziwienie tym że z kamerą jest coś nie tak i ma nadzieje że kiedy ja dostanie z powrotem to będzie działać poprawnie. Ostatnią rzeczą w tym rozdziale jest wpis z wideo-pamiętnika Sama. Sam wyraża tam swoje wątpliwości oraz zniechęcenie do całej wyprawy. Mówi że wyprawa miała mu pomóc w tym aby nie myśleć o tym co się stało lecz niestety długa podróż do Sunda Trench dała mu więcej czasu na przemyślenia niż się spodziewał. Rozdział trzeci 240px|thumb| 280px|left|thumb| Rozdział rozpoczyna rozmowa Sama z Ockhamem. Sam dowiaduje się że wszystko co robi Ockham jest robione dla zysków dlatego nie wnika on w prawdziwy cel misji. Rozczarowany Sam rozstaje się z kapitanem i widzi wychodzącego ze swojej kajuty Talbota, któremu najwyraźniej nie służą podróże morskie. Sam korzystając z okazji penetruje pokój Talbota. Tu rozpoczyna sie misja dla gracza. Zadaniem jest odnalezienie odpowiednich przedmiotów w pokoju (kluczy do biurka, później komórki, ładowarki do niej portfela z kluczem a następnie walizki). W komórce Talbota są widoczne (obok na obrazkach) różne numery telefonów. Aby móc otworzyć walizkę należy wpisać szyfr. Idąc po tropie inicjałów walizki wpisujemy ostatnie sześć liczb z książki telefonicznej Talbota a dokładnie jest to numer nijakiego A. Mullinsa. Ten numer to 259 852 930. Po wpisaniu tego numeru widzimy dalszy ciąg filmiku. Widzimy jak Sam wyjmuje teczkę z aktami opatrzonymi następującą nazwą: Proposed Salvage of "The Back Rock" Shipwreck przekreślone znakiem CONFIDENTIAL. Tłumacząc na polski: Propozycja ocalenia wraku "Black Rock" przekreślone znakiem POUFNE. Mimo wszystko najciekawszy znak widnieje u góry strony. Znajduje się tam logo Maxwell Group a pod nim dopisek: A Division of Widmore Industries (Pododdział organizacji Widmore). Wkrótce Sam opuszcza gabinet. W momencie wychodzenia spotyka Talbota który od razu nabiera podejrzeń i oskarża Thomasa o przeszukiwanie jego pokoju. Na koniec podsumowuje że w jego pokoju wcale nie szukał informacji o Black Rock ale o czymś zupełnie innym. W tym momencie nadchodzi Ockaham; Wszyscy się rozchodzą. Po poprawnym ukończeniu tego fragmentu rozdziału gracz powinien mieć zielony kwadrat Activity w My Progress dla trzeciego rozdziału. 280px|left|thumb| W następnej części widzimy jak Sam spogląda na morze kiedy nagle dzieje się coś dziwnego. Wchodzi na mostek kapitański i widzi że wszystkie urządzenia badawcze mają zakłócenia. W tym momencie zadaniem gracza jest odnalezienie nawigatora (któregoś z monitorów). Po naciśnięciu na prawidłowy, gracz ma szanse przyjrzeć się całemu mostkowi dzięki technice 2D a jego zadaniem jest zlokalizowanie przedmiotów związanych z trzecim sezonem Lost. Przedmiotami są: * Figurka Matki Boskiej. * Stoper z wymierzonym czasem 108. * Model okrętu podwodnego. Po zagraniu w minigrę na jednej ze stron partnerów gry otrzymujemy ekskluzywne hasło/wskazówkę (w zależności od strony partnerów są to różne hasła) a są nimi: "36-15-28", "Frank Lapidus", "Charlotte Lewis" Po wpisaniu widzimy bonusowy przedmiot a jest nim Tunezyjska gazeta opisująca zaginięcie lotu 815 (w języku francuskim gdyż takowy jest językiem urzędowym w Tunezji) oraz to iż znaleziono wrak samolotu i informacja że nikt nie przeżył katastrofy. W między czasie gracz otrzymuje list od rodziny która zaprasza go do siebie na Święta Bożego Narodzenia lecz niestety Sam odmawia gdyż jego podróż przedłuży się bardziej niż się spodziewał. Dostaje też kolejnego anonima który tym razem zawiera same litery. Sam wysyła też list do koleżanki Tracy która ma uspokoić jego mamę, sam nie może się z nią skontaktować z powodu braku zasięgu na morzu. . Rozdział czwarty 180px|left|thumb|Współrzedne widoczne po wpisaniu hasła. 280px|right|thumb| 280px|right|thumb|Metoda wpisywania pojedyńczych liczb. Rozdział rozpoczyna film w którym przenosimy się na mostek kapitański Christiane One. Widzimy Sama który steruje jednostką oraz Ockhama korzystającego z laptopa/nawigatora. Sam wykorzystuje chwile w której kapitan opuszcza mostek i wyjmuje odpowiedni kabel powodując zniknięcie obrazu z laptopa. Kiedy Ockham powraca prosi Sama o pomoc a sam idzie porozmawiać z "Lordem" Talbotem. Sam z powrotem podłącza kabel i przywraca komputer do wcześniejszego stanu. Tu zaczyna się zadanie dla gracza. Sam posiada rozszyfrowane współrzędne z anonimów które dostawał na pocztę e-mailową ale aby sprawdzić gdzie prowadzą musi zalogować się poprzez podanie hasła do nawigatora. Zadaniem gracza jest z pośród podanych liczb wpisać poprawną kombinację. Niestety wydaje się to być najtrudniejsze zadanie jakie przyszło ukończyć graczom gdyż komputer za każdym razem losowo zmienia liczby w ten sposób każdy gracz ma inny zestaw liczb. Jedyną pomocą może okazać się to aby nie wpisywać na raz wszystkich liczb a jedynie najpierw jedną literę/cyfrę później jeżeli pojawi się czerwono kółko ryzykować z tą jedną prawidłową inne. Metodę tą przedstawia obraz zamieszczony obok. Po prawidłowym wykonaniu zadania możemy zobaczyć dalszy ciąg filmu. Widzimy że Sam znajduje miejsce w którym jest dana współrzędna. Kiedy Sam ją zobaczył natychmiast się wylogował się i powrócił za ster, w tym momencie przybyli Ockham i Talbot. Na pytanie Ockhama co spowodowało awarie Sam odpowiada że był to poluzowany kabel przy monitorze; Talbot od razu nabiera podejrzeń. Ockham pozwala Samowi zejść z mostka. Kiedy Sam kieruje się do swojego pokoju na swojej drodze spotyka Oscra Talbota. Oscar pyta się co Sam robił z nawigatorem bo na pewno nie chodziło mu o reperację. Z początku Sam wypiera się ale Talbot pokazuje mu świstek papieru który Sam zapewne przypadkowo zostawił przy laptopie a na którym odręcznie zapisane są współrzędne geograficzne, Talbot przyznaje też że Sam nie wie z kim "pogrywa". Wobec takiego dowodu Sam wyznaje prawdę, że te współrzędne dostał od jego przełożonych, od Maxwell Group. Talbot z "pokerową" miną mówi że Sam na pewno nie chciał by wiedzieć o miejscu do którego prowadzą współrzędne i jeszcze raz ostrzega Sama że nie zdaje sobie sprawy z kim ma do czynienia; Talbot odchodzi. W tym ekscytującym momencie kończy się pierwszy fragment historii tego rozdziału. Po poprawnym jego ukończeniu gracz powinien mieć zielone pole Activity w pasku My Progress. 180px|left|thumb| 180px|right|thumb| Wkrótce gracz dostaje dwie wiadomości jedną od Treacy w której mówi ona że jej mama już jest spokojna o Sama a drugą od kolegi który informuje Sama o tym że zostanie mu wypłacone odszkodowanie w związku z fabryką pudeł (najprawdopodobniej tą samą w której pracował Locke) która spłonęła. W następnej części widzimy Sama spoglądającego na morze nagle zauważa zorze. Wraca po lornetkę i spogląda. Gracz ma możliwość manipulacji lornetką. Kiedy Sam kończy oglądać zorze które zazwyczaj nie występują w tym miejscu gracz ma możliwość spenetrowania pokoju. Zadaniem gracza jest znaleźć rzeczy związane z poprzednimi sezonami: * Obrazek skoczka spadochronowego * Stacja Swan * Pies Walta Wincent Po wpisaniu jednego z haseł (w zależności od strony partnera gry) czyli Frank Lapidus, Miles Straume gracz otrzymuje do wglądu ekskluzywną wskazówkę którą jest pojemnik z lekarstwem z instytutu medycznego Santa Rosa. Poza tym gracz otrzymuje nowe strony internetowe w których wyjaśnia się fenomen zorzy jako naturalne zjawisko zachodzące co jakiś czas. W wideo-pamiętniku Sama możemy zobaczyć Sam podsumowującego cały rozdział. Mówi że rozwiązał jeden z ostatnich zaszyfrowanych maili które do niego doszły. Szyfr to "Love you madly", "Szalenie cię kocham". Sam mówi że paradoksalnie były to słowa które caly czas padały z ust zarówno jego i jego dziewczyny kiedy byli razem. Sam obawia się tego że nic nie wie o Maxwel Group. Powoli popada w obłęd ale nie poddaje się. Rozdział piąty Jest to ostatni rozdział gry toczącej się w rzeczywistości Find 815. W pierwszej części musimy sterować łodzią poprzez rafę do punktu w którym według Sama jest Black Rock. Jeśli wykonamy to w prawidłowy sposób widzimy dalszy ciąg filmu.Sam mówi o wszystkim Ockhamowi, o mailach, o Maxwell Group i z początku Ockham chce dowiedzieć się dokąd prowadza koordynaty lecz kiedy konsultuje się z Talbotem natychmiast odmawia zbadania tego rejonu mimo że są parę mil morskich od tego punktu lecz widząc że sonar coś wykrył na tym terenie nie mogą już odmówić. W nocy Samowi wydaje się że słyszy głos Soni zaraz potem gracz ma szans musi poszukiwać wskazówek; po wpisaniu haseł takich jak: "Southfields" lub "Red Sox" widzimy ekskluzywny przedmiom którym jest pudło z pieczątką Queen's College. Następnego dnia, początkowo sceptyczni Talbot i Ockham zezwalają Samowi sterować podwodną sondą w celu odnalezienia łodzi. Steruje nią gracz który musi przepłynąć przez pięć punktów zanim wyłączą się w niej światła. Kiedy to zrobi widzi dalszy ciąg filmu. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich oprócz Talbota który wydawał się wiedzieć co znajduje się w tym miejscu, (przyjął on wiadomość z pokerową twarzą) -nie odnajdują statku Black Rock lecz wrak feralnego samolotu lot 815. W następnej części widzimy Sama już w domu, oglądającego wiadomości w telewizji. Wszyscy mówią o odnalezionym wraku samolotu przez ekspedycję w której uczestniczył Sam. Widzimy Talbota dającego wywiad mówiącego o Samie, że uczestniczył w ekspedycji bo szukał odpowiedzi, teraz ją dostał. Ciekawostki Spoilery Według informacji zza kuluarów, statek (a raczej sam eksperyment) który został wykorzystany podczas Eksperymentu Filadelfia w październiku 1943, USS Eldridge (DE-173) miałby odpowiedzieć na więcej pytań niż mogłoby się zdawać. Spoilery wskazują na powiązania z grą samego Morris K. Jessup ufologa, który odegrał główną rolę w upublicznieniu, zbadaniu i propagowaniu informacji o Eksperymencie Filadelfia. Spoilery wskazują też na Liczby Grahama, jest to ciąg liczb wyrażony wzorem matematycznym tak duży że nie da się go przedstawić za pomocą żadnych znanych oznaczeń. Osoba podająca spoilery (które już często się sprawdzały) podaje że gracze powinni szukać obraza włoskiego malarza surrealistycznego, którego to obraz posiada Talbot: The Case for the UFO. Rozdział I 180px|thumb|right|Sam zaglądający do szafy 180px|thumb|right|Sam pokazujący pierścionek * Obok widzimy ciekawe ujęcie w którym Sam otwiera szafę aby schować strój swojej dziewczyny. Na półce widzimy opakowanie zewnętrznego dysku twardego. Wydaje się to być pierwsza ujawniona kryptoreklama w grze Find 815. * Opakowanie pierścionka zaręczynowego różni się pomiędzy filmem który występuje na początku rozdziału a wpisem z wideo-pamiętnika. * Poniżej znajduje się film podsumowujący cały rozdział pierwszy. 425px Rozdział II * Poniżej znajduje się film podsumowujący cały rozdział drugi. 425px Rozdział III * Poniżej znajduje się film podsumowujący cały rozdział trzeci 425px Rozdział IV * Poniżej znajduje się film podsumowujący cały rozdział czwarty 425px Rozdział V * Poniżej znajduje się film podsumowujący cały rozdział czwarty 425px Linki Zewnętrzne * Find 815 -strona główna gry * Obszerne forum dot. gry (en) * Obszerny wątek na forum dot. pomocy w grze (pl) Kategoria:Find 815 Kategoria:Gra de:Find 815 en:Find 815 es:Find 815 fr:Find 815 it:Find 815 pt:Find 815 ru:Find 815